The present invention relates to a lighted compact and more particularly to an illuminated ladies compact which includes a battery source and light bulbs operated by the battery for illuminating the users face.
Battery operated lighted ladies compacts have been known for many years. However, one common fault which exists in these prior art compacts is in the positioning of the various electrical components and in the operation of the switch. In many of these compacts the battery or switch was located in either the cover or bottom member when the lights were mounted in the other. As a result it was often necessary to run wires between the cover and bottom member. Frequent opening and closing of the compact could result in breakage of the wires.
Prior art lighted compacts have also been relatively expensive to manufacture. This resulted from the fact that the electrical components were mounted in several different places making assembly more time consuming. In addition, miniature switches used in prior art devices were relatively expensive and were subject to malfunction after multiple uses. Even further, the various electrical components of the systems had to be connected together, again increasing the manufacturing time and expense.